Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150616043727/@comment-24142455-20150621021733
On the way down, Blazkowicz noticed something, a large door leading to a room. Blazkowicz: Head to the cable car station, I'll be there! He enters the room, and sees the anti-gravity device. He looks around and walks up to the keypad and looks at a timer on it/ Timer eh? well, seems like its time to do some meddling He quickly checked his time, 7:00 PM, and punched it in for the next day. Then he quickly took a note, and recalled his German, and wrote Time for testing of tomorrow. Do not notify others as it will be a test to determine our skills." -Strasse ''Hope that does it He quickly dashes towards the rest of the group, which had engaged in a firefight in the cable car station. One of the cars there. Wyatt: Sir! The door is shut! We need to get it open! Blazkowicz: Got it, everyone get in the cable car! Blazkowicz quickly dashed to the cable car operation station, and grabbed his pipe, unscrewing it into the two pieces, and charged at one of the commanders in the room. He then jabbed the pipe into the manes skull, then hammered it in some more with the other end. He then pulls the lever to open the massive doors, and alarms begin to blare. Blazkowicz: Now! Start the cable car! He quickly jumps in, and Wyatt pulls the lever, and the cable car speeds off. -In German- Speaker: Attention prisoners have escaped from Castle Wolfenstein! Repeat, prisoners have escaped from Castle Wolfenstein! -In English- About several meters towards a mid-way station, the power suddenly was cut, and the cable cars stopped, swaying in the wind, and a cable car with troops stopped right next to them, about several meters away. Gunfire surrounded the car, glass shattered all around them. Fergus: Dammit! Looks like they managed to get one good idea! Blazkowicz: I'll turn on the power! He quickly grabs his pipe, and climbs out an emergency hatch, and grabs onto the cable, sliding down to the station, and slamming into a SF Marksman on it. Now where is that switch? The control room, up that flight of stairs He quickly ran inside, and grabbed his StG 60, firing into any SF guards in his way, and rushed to the panel. Alright, better make this count He switched on the power, and the cable cars began to move, he dashed to it, only to see his cable car move past, he quickly made a swear, and jumped onto the cable with the pipe, flying into the upper level of the car, smashing through the glass. he felt pain in his legs, not broken, but pain. Blood trickled down the side of his face. Blazkowicz: goddam! That hurt! Fergus: Sh*te Blazko, how the hell did you persist through that!? Wyatt: Sir! Look! Suddenly, two F-210 Adlers soared past the cable car, and flew under the Paderborn Bridge, then pulling up, and strafing the car with 50mm revolver cannons, bullets pierced the car, and it shook as it approached the station. Suddenly the power was cut a second time. Blazkowciz: Dammit! We're sitting ducks! Beokhounder! Get over to the station to reactivate the power! Blondie! Benson! Give him covering fire! I need to get some glass out of my damn body! He stood up for a moment and fired three 50mm rockets before ducking back down to tend to his wounds.